


Thousand Miles

by creamyoreofillings



Series: Our Perfect Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, so very much fluff, teethrotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Komaeda forces Hinata to sing with him convinces Chiaki to play along and watch the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thousand Miles

**Author's Note:**

> So... to make sure to anyone out there, sdr2 is not mine. neither are the characters. if they were, the story would be very much different instead of murders.
> 
> umm please comment any criticism so i can improve. leave kudos and bookmark if you want. i would very much appreciate it

"Komaeda, no." Hinata argued. He cant believe he agreed to Komaeda's idea of covering a song. Especially if that certain song was **_A Thousand Miles_**  by Vanessa Carlton. Nanami wanted in so Komaeda said she would record, edit and post it (on youtube). She puffed her cheeks in annoyance but calmed down that he would credit her in the description.  
  
It kind of started with Komaeda knocking on his door. Hinata groggily walked to the door and opened it to see the former radiating energy like a nuclear reactor. He was probably hit in a low spot because he didnt heard it due to sleepiness and he said yes to whatever he was talking about. He realized Komaeda's intentions when it was too late and he was tempted to cry.  
  
"C'mon!! It's just one song." Komaeda whined. Hinata went on about how he isn't ok with them singing a song and making it a _duet_.  
"Komaeda. As I said, _**no**_." Hinata ended. Komaeda pouted and looked to Chiaki for help.  
"Well, Komaeda-kun is probably right. Its just one song." She said while fixing the microphones and headphones. Hinata can practically feel his ahoge droop until she spoke again. "But you are also right. He also plans to make it a duet.."  
  
Komaeda whines again like a child forcing their parents to buy a toy they like. "Buuuut!! Its not like _A Thousand Miles_  is a love song!" Chiaki took her time to consider as he continued. "And I already dragged you into this. And if we cancel this already, Chiaki-san would play very violently and we do not want to feel her wrath." _'Okay... He does have a point...'_  Hinata thinks. Chiaki would probably be tempted to kill either himself or Komaeda. He sighs in defeat and slumps down as he said: "Alright. You win. I'll sing..." Hinata almost cringed at the victorious cheer of Chiaki and Komaeda. He still doesnt like this idea.  
  
He now really regrets surrendering to them. The song starts and they both mouth a few words until Hinata's turn to sing comes. He starts with the first two phrases of the song, embarrassed by the look of pure awe Komaeda is giving off.  
  
After Hinata's turn, it was Komaeda's turn to sing and he was all embarrassed but confident when he started singing, and _damn_. His singing voice is too cute for a guy. Hinata saw Chiaki at the corner of his eye, smirking with 2/4 of her face hidden by the camera. He shot her a dirty look and just continued to sing when the chorus was up.  
  
Hinata and Komaeda sung in perfect harmony, only Komaeda's tone is a bit higher than Hinata's. When the chorus was done, Komaeda sings the next line; "It's always times like these, when I think of you, and I wonder if you think of me." The brown haired boy mouths a 'of course' and the silver head turns red. They continue to switch turns and the only time when they sing together is the chorus.  
  
When the song ends, the camera's light that Chiaki was using to record them went out and it signaled that the video was done. They rushed out of the room and meet up at Chiaki's place. Chiaki was waiting for them and smirked mischievously to the both of them, Komaeda avoiding her gaze and Hinata scratching his neck awkwardly.  
  
"That was an interesting cover." She said while going in and signaling them to go in. The boys enter awkwardly into her apartment and sit on the sofa where an island of pillows rested on it.  
  
"I also finished the editing too. You wanna see?" She said, carrying her laptop. "Also, Hinata-kun?" Hinata looked at her. "I removed the part where you shot me with that dirty look." He immediately turned away and his interest was on the coffee table.  
  
Chiaki sighs after knowing what the silence was about and reassured them. "Don't worry. I edited out the word mouthing." And it felt like the boys were brought back to life. Komaeda insisted that they should watch the video before uploading it and Hinata agrees.  
  
When they got to Chiaki's room (which was filled with gaming stuff and totally expected from her), Chiaki powered up her laptop and clicked on several files before clicking on a video named: "Thousand_Miles_Cover". They then watched the video and she asked if it was okay to upload and the boys said yes.  
  
Few months later, Komaeda and Hinata started a channel and posted videos of them singing. Some of the videos contain one of them singing and some doing a duet, never forgetting to credit their friend for recording them sing.  
  
After a week of covering and composing songs, they both decided to check their video of their first cover-duet. To their surprise, there was another one of their video that has an added "UNEDITED VERSION". Curious, Komaeda clicked on the video, ignoring Hinata's complaints. The pair watched and they soon looked red as a tomato. With added surprise, the views of the unedited version of their cover has more than the edited.  
  
"I knew it." Komaeda started. Hinata let a small _'huh?'_. "She wanted to upload the unedited one." He looked distant for a second and then faced him to say, "I... I like you, Hinata-kun!" Hinata was surprised as the sudden confession and was more slow at processing the next set of words. "I wanted to duet with you so I could say that to you! But I was too scared so I forced you to...." He drooped his head in embarrassment and guilt. Hinata finally processed everything and before he could control himself, he kissed him. Komaeda was surprised but melted into the kiss and pushing a bit of force. They break apart to breathe and Komaeda buries his face into Hinata's chest.  
  
He enjoyed the contact. He enjoyed being with Komaeda. He made sure the next time they make another video, he's gonna ask him to be his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> rip in peace me


End file.
